Elemental Flights
Flight Rising's world contains eleven different elemental flights, each with its own deity and land. Introduction Upon creation of an account, the player must choose a flight to join. Elemental allegiance can later be changed via your Account Settings; the first change is free, but each subsequent change costs 1,500 gems. Switching flights also comes with a six-month cooldown, so be sure to choose carefully! A player's userpage background and nests will correspond to their chosen flight. All dragons born in the user's nests will be of that flight's element and share its eye color, as well as battle strengths and weaknesses in the Coliseum. Dragons' element/eye color cannot be changed; it is determined at birth, based on the element of the nest that the dragon hatched from. Changing flights will switch the appearance and nests of a user's lair, and hatchlings born afterward will be of the new element. Each flight has its own private forum that is accessible only to its members and the site's administrators. The Eleven Flights left|100px|link=Arcane Flight Arcane The arcane dragons of Starfall Isles are dreamers. They prefer the allure of the unknown and mysterious nature of the magical energies that bind the universe together. Of all dragons, Arcane dragons are the most curious, pursuing their theories and their dreams, often oblivious to the effects that their dogged pursuits may have on the world around them. Meteors and runestones are their favored treasures. The eyes of Arcane dragons are pink and purple. Fae dragons originate in the Starfall Isles. Their god is the Arcanist and their elemental holiday, the Starfall Celebration, is held in September. left|100px|link=Earth Flight Earth The earth dragons of Dragonhome are monument builders. They prefer the consistency and eternal memory of the stone they shape. Of all the dragons, Earth dragons revere their ancestors the most fervently, and remember the most about the First Age. Gemstones are their favored treasures. The eyes of Earth dragons are brown. Snapper dragons originate in Dragonhome. Their god is the Earthshaker and their elemental holiday, the Rockbreaker's Ceremony, is held in November. left|100px|link=Fire Flight Fire The fire dragons of Ashfall Waste are metalworkers. They prefer to be as passionate and intense as the flames they coax. Of all the dragons, Fire dragons are the most temperamental, and their red-hot fury knows no peers. Rare metal ores, weapons, statues, and tools are their favored treasures. The eyes of Fire dragons are orange. Coatl and Banescale dragons originate in the Ashfall Waste. Their god is the Flamecaller and their elemental holiday, the Flameforger's Festival, is held in August. left|100px|link=Ice Flight Ice The ice dragons of the Southern Icefield are collectors. They prefer to be as rigid and cold as winter's chill. Of all the dragons, Ice dragons are the least emotional, carefully preserving the world around them to be later analyzed and catalogued. Fossils and artifacts are their favored treasures. The eyes of Ice dragons range from white to pale blue. Tundra and Gaoler dragons originate in the Southern Icefield. Their god is the Icewarden and their elemental holiday, the Crystalline Gala, is held in January. left|100px|link=Light Flight Light The light dragons of the Sunbeam Ruins are philosophers. They prefer to be unbiased and logical, revealing the nature of the world as do rays of the sun's light. Of all the dragons, Light dragons are the most scholarly, holding the pursuit of truth as the highest virtue a dragon might aspire to. Scrolls and relics are their favored treasures. The eyes of Light dragons are golden. Imperial and Pearlcatcher dragons originate in the Sunbeam Ruins. Their god is the Lightweaver and their elemental holiday, the Brightshine Jubilee, is held in June. left|100px|link=Lightning Flight Lightning The lightning dragons of the Shifting Expanse are engineers. They prefer to be quick and intuitive, so as to better harness the power of the tempest under which they make their home. Of all the dragons, Lightning dragons are the most ambitious, changing the world to adapt to them, rather than adapting to the world. Copper wire, tools, and reactors are their favored treasures. The eyes of Lightning dragons are cyan. Ridgeback dragons originate in the Shifting Expanse. Their god is the Stormcatcher and their elemental holiday, the Thundercrack Carnivale, is held in July. left|100px|link=Nature Flight Nature The nature dragons of the Viridian Labyrinth are druids. They prefer to be as wild and primal as the ancient forests they call their home. Of all the dragons, Nature dragons are the most nurturing, enjoying the care and cultivation of flora and fauna, spreading an overgrowth of life where once there was none. Seeds and rare flowers are their favored treasures. The eyes of Nature dragons are deep green. Wildclaw dragons originate in the Viridian Labyrinth. Their god is the Gladekeeper and their elemental holiday, the Greenskeeper Gathering, is held in May. left|100px|link=Plague Flight Plague The plague dragons of the Scarred Wasteland are survivors. They prefer to be as strong and adaptable as the disease they spread. Of all the dragons, Plague dragons are the most savage, and celebrate the cycle of life and death by constantly pitting themselves against the other elements. The bones and armor of their enemies are their favored treasures. The eyes of Plague dragons are red. Mirror dragons originate in the Scarred Wasteland. Their god is the Plaguebringer and their elemental holiday, the Riot of Rot, is held in October. left|100px|link=Shadow Flight Shadow The shadow dragons of the Tangled Wood are tricksters. They prefer to be capricious and fickle, like the flickering shadows they manipulate. Of all the dragons, Shadow dragons are the most enthralled by games, and delight most in winning—even if it means doing so underhandedly. Game boards, tokens, and pieces are their favored treasures. The eyes of Shadow dragons are violet. Nocturne dragons originate in the Tangled Wood. Their god is the Shadowbinder and their elemental holiday, the Trickmurk Circus, is held in February. left|100px|link=Water Flight Water The water dragons of the Sea of a Thousand Currents are oracles. They prefer to be as fluid as the waves and currents of the oceans. Of all the dragons, Water dragons are the most mysterious, predicting the many futures that may come to pass, but revealing nothing of what they divine to outsiders. Shells and magic orbs are their favored treasures. The eyes of Water dragons are blue. Guardian dragons originate in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Their god is the Tidelord and their elemental holiday, the Wavecrest Saturnalia, is held in April. left|100px|link=Wind Flight Wind The wind dragons of the Windswept Plateau are explorers. They prefer to be joyful and carefree, like the gentle and playful breezes that whisk them to new lands. Of all the dragons, Wind dragons are the most friendly. In that spirit, they are eager to become a small part of every community they encounter before they eventually and inevitably leave, following the currents in pursuit of a new adventure. Maps, compasses, and feathers are their favored treasures. The eyes of Wind dragons are light green. Spiral and Skydancer dragons originate in the Windswept Plateau. Their god is the Windsinger and their elemental holiday, the Mistral Jamboree, is held in March. Eye Color One of the most noticeable flight-based traits is eye color. Depending on which flight a clan belongs to, its hatchlings' eyes will all be of a specific color. On many breeds, the dragon's sclera cannot be seen, but when visible, they are also colored to mach the flight, rather than simply being white. Below is a Spiral hatchling clearing displaying both iris and sclera coloration for each flight: Common Arcane Eyes.png|Arcane Common Common Earth Eyes.png|Earth Common Common Fire Eyes.png|Fire Common Common Ice Eyes.png|Ice Common Common Light Eyes.png|Light Common Common Lightning Eyes.png|Lightning Common Common Nature Eyes.png|Nature Common Common Plague Eyes.png|Plague Common Common Shadow Eyes.png|Shadow Common Common Water Eyes.png|Water Common Common Wind Eyes.png|Wind Common On June 8th, 2018, different Eye Types were introduced. Each flight has different eye tints and styles that can appear randomly when a dragon is hatched; there are currently 8 breedable (or natural) eye types: Common, Uncommon, Unusual, Rare, Faceted, Multi-Gaze, Goat, and Primal. Unnatural eye types, like Glowing or Dark Sclera, are obtainable via items and must be applied to a dragon. Unlike genes, eye types are not inheritable.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2452352 :[[Eye Types|To learn more and see visual examples, click here.]] Trivia *The only ways to get dragons of an element different than one's own are to trade with other players, hatch Unhatched Eggs, or via Roundsey's Raffle Roulette. *Earth is well-known for always being the smallest flight. Shadow is currently the largest, with a population of over 70,000.https://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map/region/7 *The ability to change flights was added on October 20th, 2013.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/986413 See Also Sources *https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=13 Category:Lore Category:Flights Category:Game